The Seven Highschool
by themoonanditshalo
Summary: Annabeth visits Percy’s school! The rest of the Seven join later on, but its no fun and games for the young demi-gods. They toggle between passing their classes and saving the world, all while dealing with juicy drama and confusing relationships.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome!

**hey guys! this is my very first fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy, please give it a shot, it really is pretty decent. Atleast, _i_ think so. It's Percabeth and will feature some cliches and the seven get introduced in around chapter 3 or 4. Either one. I write long chapters, just a heads up! Please review. I own nothing. Just my cute (some are not so cute) OC's. :)**

After a hearty breakfast of cheese balls and chocolate milk, I, Percy Jackson, was NOT ready for school. Don't get me wrong, I L̶o̶v̶e̶ like school. I was, least to say, popular, and captain of the swim team. But alas, another year without Annabeth ruined it all for me. I would go to school, put on a fake smile through out the whole day, and then once I returned home I would Iris Message her for hours without end. It was a daily thing. In fact, I skipped one day of Iris Messaging her because I simply had a sudden swim practice, and when I contacted her again, tears were flowing down her face. She thought I had died or something. Gods, I loved her...

I slipped on a Camp Half-blood shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of blue vans and a swim team hoodie on top of my shirt, since it was strangely cold today. And it was only September. But then again, i lived in New York, where it had once snowed in August.

My mom and Paul were already at the dinner table, sipping on coffee and reading through the newspaper together, laughing, and then giving each other opinion on politics.

"Good morning Percy! Sleep well?" Mom said, raising the coffee cup to her slightly wrinkled mouth. I walked over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Yep!" I said. Then I turned towards my stepfather. "Good morning, Paul." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake. Paul shook his head.

"No need for that. We're family now! A hug will do just fine." He said, pushing out of his chair and standing up with extended arms. I smiled and sort of awkwardly gave him a hug. I sat in the living room and pulled out one drachma. The light pooled in from the window, creating a rainbow. I tossed it in and then closed my eyes, thinking deeply. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase in Southern San Francisco."

The rainbow obliged and morphed into a ringlet of constantly moving colors, before a vision appeared of...nobody. Yes, it was Annabeth's room, but it was completely empty. Except for an empty bookshelf right in the middle. I raised and eyebrow and waited a few more minutes, hoping Annabeth would show up and explain something to him. But nope, nobody came. I sighed and waved a hand through the circle, looking down at the ground.

"You ready Percy?" Paul called from the dinner table. I nodded and called back to him.

"Yeah." I looked over my shoulder and saw Mom give him a quick, solid kiss before walking over to me and holding my face in her soft hands.

"Good luck sweetheart," She said before kissing my forehead, and then my cheek (both of them) and then my nose. I laughed.

"Thanks mom." I said, giving her a hug. Then Paul and I left the building with a final goodbye. The ride to school was quick, and only then did I realize that I could walk to school if I felt like it.

"You know I have you first block." Paul said, breaking the silence. I looked up with a grin.

"Yeah?" I said. He nodded.

"That means I'm not gonna let you sleep in class." He said with a devilish smirk on his face. My grin instantaneously turned into a frown and Paul chuckled. As we pulled into the gates, I noticed somebody who looked awfully familiar. A girl was leaning against a pillar in front of Goode high school. Her back was to me, but from what I could see, she had wild, crazy curls, and the same athletic body shape as Annabeth. I banged my forehead against my clenched hand.

Not Annabeth, not Annabeth, NOT ANNABETH. I thought to myself. Man, I was going delirious without her here to keep me steady. Paul parked into the teachers space, which was fortunately right in front of the large double doors leading to the school. I heaved my back pack on my shoulder and opened the door. I looked back at Paul with a thankful smile on my face.

"Thanks for the ride! See you in half an hour!" I called before closing the car door and walking to my friends. They were all clustered together on a large multitude of jocks. The swim team wearing blue hoodies were standing together, then the football players with blue and gold jerseys, the soccer team with white t shirts and blue strips don the bodice, and then the rest, who were either not on a sports team or weren't wearing their jersey.

"Percy!" I heard them yell at me. Just as my name left his mouth, everyone looked towards my direction with gaping grins on their face. They all looked so silly.

"Percy's here!-OMG, hey Percy!-What have you been up to,man?-Percy, we missed you!"

Calls from all different directions shot at me, and everyone crowded around me. Gods, I was like a celebrity here. Everyone shot questions at me, which I tried to answer as short and sweet as possible. And as I was answering a question regarding my summer, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I finished my response quickly before turning around to face the person who tapped me. I turned around, and saw her. Annabeth. She was the same girl I saw reading a book against the pillar. She wore the same Camp Half-Blood shirt as me, a pair of jeans that were definitely ripped and worn out from battle, and her crazy hair was up in her signature pony tail.

"Miss me, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. I laughed incredulously, it was impossible that she was here. I basically attacked her in a hug, pulling her in with all my might. I probably snapped her spine in half, but it didn't matter. She was here. I pulled away and stared into her eyes, her intense, stormy eyes that almost always seemed deep in thought. I could feel the tears pooling around me eyes. The same applied to her, as her eyes were shiny and rimmed with tears. She threw her arms around my neck and we kissed. We kissed like nobody was watching, which was ironic because the whole school was watching us. There were howls and snickers and whistles and laughter, but it was all muffled in my ears. Annabeth deepened the kiss by tilting her head and running a hand through my misshapen hair, pushing me harder against her. My hands traveled down her waist until they were resting right above her behind. It may have been inappropriate, especially on school campus, but I couldn't have cared less. My girlfriend-slash-best friend-slash- lover that I hadn't seen in about 6 months was finally here. In my arms. It was all so surreal.

Finally, after what felt like hours of kissing, I broke apart the kiss, knowing I'd never be able to stop if I didn't pull away now. I studied her face, her lips now red from me sucking on them (oops) and her usually stern face was now smiling and love-struck. More calls were heard from behind me, but i wasn't physically capable of doing anything at the moment. But then i heard a teachers voice. And then I realized that I didn't care. The teacher could give me 30 detentions and i couldn't care. But when the crowd separated to let Mr. Blofis by, my slight nervousness disappeared.

"Percy, what do you think your doing?" He asked sternly. I grinned, not able to take my eyes off of Annabeth. Then he noticed Annabeth and his expression melted away.

"Kissing my amazing girlfriend." I mumbled. Annabeth blushed, and kicked me lightly in the shin. I was leaning down for another kiss, but then pulled away, deciding that now what not the best time. Paul shook his head.

"Don't let me see it again. I would hate to send you to the deans on the first day of school." He said before walking off. Then he turned back around. "Now off you go, the bells going to ring in 6 minutes." He finished, making a shooing gesture with his hand. All the kids scrambled away.

Once the majority left, I turned towards Annabeth and smiled.

"Gods, Percy, I cant even explain how much I've missed you." She said softly. I let a hand fall on her cheek and caress her cheek softly with my thumb. She lifted her hand and set it on top on mine, leaning in to me. I kissed her head, her hair tickling my face.

"Me too Annabeth, me too." I said. She looked up and I swear on the River Styx that she just gets more and more beautiful each time I see her. I wrapped my hand around her small waist and she did the same. We walked together down the hall, catching up with each other.

"I Iris Messaged you this morning." I said. She looked up and blinked a single time. "Your room was completely empty. Why?" I asked. The corner of her mouth raised into a smirk.

"I moved." She said. My jaw dropped.

"Here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Where are you staying??" I asked. She sighed.

"Honestly? No where at the moment. I'll have to end up booking a hotel somewhere..." she admitted, looking down. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know my mom and Paul would be more than happy to host you for as long as you need? Right?" She leaned farther into me.

"Your such a gentleman! Why, I'd love to. Just until I find a nice apartment, or a roommate or something." She said. I nodded.

"I can be your roommate for now." I said with an eyebrow raised. She pushed me away and blushed, but then we were in each other's arms again. As we walked down the hallway, I could see the glares of powder faced girls on Annabeth. These girls had been after me for years, and every time I told them that I had a girlfriend. They were persistent. In fact, even my own friends started to not believe me about having a girlfriend. They thought that I had just created Annabeth to avoid being asked out all the time. Suddenly, somebody punched my in the back and laughed.

"Perce!! You got a girl over the summer?" A deep voice rumbled behind me. I turned around and saw Darrien. Darrien was my friend, sure, but he could also be a jerk sometimes. I was always toggling between being his friend or not being his friend. I gave him a smile.

"Actually, no. Annabeth here has been my girlfriend for a year and a half now." I told him. "But we've been best friends since 12." Darrien's has dropped.

"So she IS real!" He exclaimed. He turned towards her and held out his hand.

"I'm Darrien. Pleasure to meet you." He said. Annabeth gave him a weak smile and shook his hand quickly. I could tell she was sensing that he was a jerk. I pulled Annabeth away from Darrien until we were partially alone in the dip of a doorway. The room was dark and empty, so no one could watch us.

"I've been wanting to do this since the day we separated." I whispered. Annabeth's breathing hitched and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Me..too..." she whispered back. Then her eyes snapped open and she gently pushed me away. "But we cant right now." She said sadly. I frowned.

Then I had an idea. I leaned forward unto my lips were touching her ear. "Do you know where the pool is?" I asked. She nodded wordlessly. "Good. Meet me there at lunch." I said. She nodded again. Then we walked out of the doorway and began pushing our way through the crowd of students to get to homeroom. Annabeth was going to room 304, and I was going to 306, which was right across from her. Just as we reached the two doors, I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"See you at lunch." I muttered before walking into Mr. Blofis's class.

Fast forwarding 2 more blocks to Gym, the biggest class containing 40 students, I saw Annabeth sitting on the bleachers. Alone. As I made my way towards her, I was stopped by Sierra.

Sierra was always after me. She had to be the biggest slut in the whole school (excuse my language.) But it was true. She wore a full face of makeup everyday, including the longest fake lashes. She wore curly extensions in her hair every single day. She basically wore a bra every single day to school, or something scandalous. Today, she wore a clear t shirt that seemed to be made out of a plastic material with only a laced white bra underneath.

"Hey Percy!!! How was your summer?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Umm, Good. You?" I asked nervously, trying to dodge her. She side stepped in my way.

"It was great! You know about that welcoming dance they do for the seniors every year?" She asked, checking out her fake nails. With my demigod reflexes, I sidestepped then dodged around her as fast as lightning, then started jogging towards Annabeth. Sierra just shook her head and calmly walked towards me again. I finally took a seat next to Annabeth, who was reading a book.

"Hey," I said breathlessly.

"Hey!" She said with a smile, without looking up from her book. I wrapped an arm and her, and my hand rested on her shoulder.

"What book is that?" I asked, scutting closer. Just as she opened her mouth to answer, Sierra climbed up the stairs.

"Percy! You never answered my-" She started, and then her voice came to an abrupt stop. "Oh, who's this?" She asked, motioning towards Annabeth and I. I looked towards Annabeth. She could answer the question for herself. Annabeth held out her hand with a dumb blonde smile playing on her lips.

"I'm Annabeth! I'm sure you've heard of me before. Percy's always talking about me." She said. I chuckled. Sierra didn't shake her hand.

"Oh! I didn't think you were...real." Sierra said. Her hazel eyes turned from a cheery bark green to a dark brown. Annabeth laughed.

"Oh, I'm very much real." She said, her eyes turning dark as well. I squirmed uncomfortably. This felt like Rachel vs. Annabeth all over again. Sierra crossed her arms.

"And how long have you been friends with Percy? I've known him for 2 years." She bragged, as if it were something worthy of bragging about.

"Oh! Well, we were best friends since 12, and then we started to date at 16." Annabeth said. She looked back down at her book and started to read.

"Date?" Sierra mumbled under her breath. Annabeth nodded. Sierra huffed and stomped away. I couldn't help but smile.

"Isn't lunch next?" Annabeth asked, as if nothing had just happened. I nodded.

"I guess we don't have to meet each other anymore, since the pool is right there." I said, pointing to the large double doors in the gym that read "POOL." She nodded, and finally shut her book, looking up at me. We were the only ones on the bleachers, and i wanted to kiss her and hold her right now. It didn't matter if there were 40 students here. Her hand crept up to my face and she cupped my chin in her hand, pulling me towards her.

"Hm. What did you have planned for us at the pool?" She asked with a raised brow. I kissed her, slowly, and then pulled away.

"Just chillin underwater. If theres nobody else there." I shrugged. She let go of my chin and frowned.

"You know we can't do that. Security camera?" She said like it was obvious.

Suddenly, the coach blew his whistle, which meant it was time to change. Annabeth turned back to me.

"We'll talk later, okay?" She said before grabbing her book and walking towards the locker rooms. I'm


	2. Chapter 2: Who’s She?

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is now up! If you read the first chapter and decided to stay then great! Again, I wish I owned PJO but I don't :( I didn't have much time to write this so it was sped up, but I hope it's decent. Much Percabeth in this chapter, so enjoyyyy!**

I made my way towards the locker rooms, holding a plastic bag full of gym clothes. Just as I walked in, the same girl that was jealous of Percy and I on the bleachers was standing at the entrance with arms crossed. She had a little posse of girls behind her as well.

"Hey Annabelle." She sneered, stretching out my name. I rolled my eyes and walked past her. The locker room was one big huge square, with dark blue lockers lined up down the middle. I walked towards the back, with the girl and her group followed me.

"Do you really think we believe you? 'I knew Percy since we were 12!' And shit. Percy is going to be my boyfriend okay? He'll leave you just like that." She said, snapping her fingers. I opened an empty locker and began changing into a grey sweat resistant shirt and shorts. Just as I took off my shirt, the group of girls gasped.

"Oh, my, god!! Your back is all clawed up!! That's so nasty!" They all said.

I completely forgot about my scars. I very quickly slipped on my shirt, then grabbed my shorts and raced to the bathroom to change there. I sighed in the mirror. If only they knew how I'd gotten those scars. They'd be the last to pick on me, I thought to myself.

I finished changing and then ran out the locker rooms, taking my seat back on the bleachers. I sat down, hunched over and looking down at my sneakers, waiting for Percy. I heard a group of girls point to my now "bully" and called her Sierra. I guess that's her name.

Well, Sierra and her posse walked out of the locker rooms and then swaggered past me.

"Just wait until Percy finds out about this. He certainly wouldn't want to date somebody with such a gruesome body." She said extra loudly to her friends, making sure that I would hear her. As if I cared. About 30 seconds later, Percy came out of the locker room surrounded by a group of his friends. Sierra tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"So?" I saw him mouth. Sierra widened her eyes as if to say "so, it's absolutely gut wrenching." He just shook his head and walked over to me.

"She told you about the scars?" I asked. He nodded.

"Like I care. I have even more than you do. We share those scars." He said gently, grabbing both of my hands. I blushed.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." I whispered. He winked.

"Right back at you, Wise Girl." He said. And then Gym class started. We went out on the track, where Percy and I ran. The jocks caught up with us and we ran as a group, but after a mile they slowed down so it was just Percy and I.

"I'm still confused about you moving here." Percy asked. I looked at him. His perfect face was only slightly red, just around his cheeks, but other than that he didn't look as if he just sprinted 2 miles. I guess you could say the same for me. Running from constant danger made you fit.

"Helen and my dad...they're sorta fighting right now. I didn't really wanna deal with it anymore. I didn't want to deal with anybody." I admitted, slowing down the slightest bit. Then suddenly, Percy stopped. I stopped as well, a few feet ahead of him, and turned around. "What?" I asked. He sighed and walked towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me before? You could've come ages ago." He said. I shrugged.

"Dunno. I didn't wanna worry you." I said. Percy frowned.

"Annabeth, I'm here to help you. Always." He said, before embracing me in a hug. We let go and resumed our run, sprinting for the rest of the class. It had to be a good 5 or 6 miles within the whole hour of gym. People had confused faces as to how we could run for so long.

"Damn, your good at swimming and running." Sierra called at Percy as we ran past her. Finally, the whistle blew one last time, which meant it was time to go in. Again, we parted ways to change, with Sierra gagging at my scars. I was the first one out, not even a coach was in the gym. I quickly ran to the pool doors and slipped in. Already, Percy was there, dipping his feet inside. The sweatshirt he was wearing before was off, revealing his camp half blood shirt, the same one that I was wearing. We both even had our necklaces on.

"Are we even allowed to be here?" I asked, taking a seat beside him. He shrugged.

"The doors would be locked if they wanted us out. That's my excuse." He said. I playfully pushed him.

"Wanna go under?" He asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but he put his hand up to stop me. "I have the security cameras covered." He said, pointing to the far left corner. On it, his sweatshirt was placed over the camera. I cocked my head to the side.

"Don't they-" I asked. He shook his head, reading my expression.

"They don't check the cameras unless they really need to know something. Like if someone vandalized the pool, etcetera etcetera." He said, waving his hand in the air. I pulled off my sneakers and socks, rolled up my pants, and dipped my feet in. It was chilly, but felt amazing. It sent tingles down my spine, and cleared all the worries on my mind. I could only focus on the little ripples our feet made when we kicked them slightly. It was silent, a comfortable silence. Then, I got up and walked towards the door. I peeked through the little glass window on the door, making sure nobody was here. The coast was clear, but just incase, I locked the doors.

"Take me underwater. I missed that." I said. Percy gave me his signature lopsided smile.

"Gladly." And just as the words left his mouth, he slipped in the water, not a drop touching him. He poked his head out. "Just jump in." He said. I smiled and hopped in. Immediately, the water separated and engulfed me. I looked around and spotted Percy. As if we were magnets, both of our air bubbles pulled together and morphed into one big air bubble. It was calm, serene. Percy pulled me in his arms and for once, without anybody watching us, we could do anything. I laced my hand with his, and my other hand went up to his cheek. I pulled him towards me.

"I love you, so much. You're my best friend, my one and only." I mumbled in between kisses. Percy's expression turned devilish. He kissed my nose, and peppered short kisses in a a trail down to my jaw, then my neck. His soft lips lingered there for a while, kissing and sucking at my skin until I knew it would most definitely leave a hickey. I closed my eyes, my lips drooling with hunger for his lips. I tried to kiss him, but he dodged, teasing me. I grumbled and tried again, with no success. Finally, I grabbed his head with both hands and pulled his face against mine, our lips crashing together. I smiled with satisfaction. Percy tilted his head and deepened the kiss. I pushed towards him more, deepening the kiss even more. Percy's hands traveled to my waist and pulled me closer until we were practically one. I pulled away for a quick second, taking a deep breath of air. He chuckled, then gently pulled me to him again. We laid down together, just kissing and tossing "I love you's" back and forth. I was practically on top of him, kissing him. I would never get enough of him. It felt like we were kissing for hours. Finally, Percy pulled away.

"Who needs lunch when I can fill up on you." He mumbled. I laughed. I leaned forwards until just our noses were touching.

"What time is it?" I asked, without opening my eyes.

"12:34. We still have 5 more minutes." He whispered. I nodded.

"Can we go up? I need a fresh breath of air." I said. Percy nodded. The bubble floated to the surface. I took a deep breath through my mouth, and coughed. He laughed. Then I heard a gasp. I looked at him, and his eyes were glued to something straight ahead. I followed his gaze and saw somebody sitting on the bleachers, jaw dropped.

This can't be good.

I realized that Percy and I were in an air bubble, in the water, completely dry. I looked at the girl sitting on the bleachers. She had platinum blonde hair with streaks of pink in them, and bright blue eyes. She had porcelain skin, and was wearing all black, which made her pale complexion nearly blinding.

"You're, you're, you're, you're, in the water, and you're completely dry! I've been sitting here all of lunch and I didn't even realize you were here! And-omg, can you breath underwater? Are you guys MERMAIDS?" She asked, standing up. I glanced at Percy. Percy was blushing deeply. This was very, very bad.

"Um...how did you get in here?" I asked weakly. Didn't I lock the doors? She pointed to the far right, where there was another pair of double doors. Dammit, I didn't even see those!

"Great." I mumbled under my breath.

"I still need an explanation." The girl said. I looked up at her. "I'm Natalia, by the way. You can just call me Talia." She said. My heart instantly ached. I missed Thalia, the one from camp. I looked up at Talia.

"Well...um, we're mermaids. You caught us!" I said, laughing weakly. Talia's eyebrows raised.

"I knew it! I knew it, and nobody believed me. I can't wait to tell everybody!" She said, squealing.

"No! No, don't tell ANYBODY. Or else...ummm, my father, the king of the sea, will hurt you." I said. I could practically sense Percy going into a fit of laughter, but he managed to keep it in. Talia nodded.

"I swear I won't tell anybody." Then as soon as we saw her, she was gone.

"Don't worry, she must be a freshman, so we won't have to deal with her." Percy told me. I nodded.

"We should get going." I said, crawling out of the pool. Percy nodded and did the same. Right before we left, Percy grabbed his sweatshirt and handed it to me. He must've noticed me shivering. It was cold underwater.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked through chattering teeth. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm used to it," he mumbled. I smiled and kissed his cheek before slipping on his sweatshirt. To any other girl out there, they would've seen this as a cute couple goals move. But I just saw it as him having my back. That's what we did for each other.

"Just to stay safe, I'll get Chiron to send up some Mystiokenesis*." I said, lacing his fingers through mine. He nodded.

"Sounds okay to me." Just as we made it to the cafeteria, everyone, as if on cue, turned towards us. The boys howled with laughter and the girls hissed at me, especially Sierra. Then, her expression calmed down, and she waved to me.

"Annabeth! Sit down with us!" She said, motioned me to come. Percy's eyebrows scrunched up in anger, and I placed a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"It's okay Percy. Just go with your friends." I said. I looked behind me to Sierra who was still waving me towards her. I looked back at Percy. "I got this." I muttered before walking towards her with a fake smile on my face.

"Hey girls! What do you need?" I asked. Sierra smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to be in my posse. This is a rare occasion, and I've never let anybody in since sophomore year." She said, flipping her caramel hair.

"So, Annabeth, meet Sandra, Sandra meet Annabeth, Kelsie meet Annabeth Annabeth meet Kelsie, Simone and Ava, meet Annabeth, Annabeth meet Simone and Ava. And this is Evelyn. Say hi to Annabeth, Evvy! And me, of course." Sierra said. Everything happened so quickly that I didn't even know who was who. I crossed my arms.

"As much as I'm honored, I'd have to turn you down. I don't really want to be in a group of rich sluts. But I'll see you later, yeah?" I said before mimicking her hair flip and walking back to Percy's table, who was watching all of it.

"This is why I love you." He said with a chuckle, and wrapped an arm around me. "I think it's about time you meet my friends." He said. I looked around the table to a group of jocks and girls, most likely their girlfriends. Just as he began introducing me, the bell rang. Percy sighed.

"Tomorrow." I assured him. Then we got up and began walking back to our lockers. Then suddenly, a girl with pin straight black hair and almond shaped eyes came up from behind me and tapped my shoulders. I turned around and smiled. "May I help you?" I asked. The girl nodded and leaned in.

"You have a hickey on your neck." She whispered. I totally forgot about that. I blushed and let my hair fall loose from my ponytail, making sure it covered my neck.

"Thanks." I whispered back. She winked, as if to say, 'no problem.' "I'm Annabeth by the way." I said, holding out my hand. A perfectly tanned hand reached out and shook it.

"Lei," She said before walking away.

Maybe I had just made a new friend.


	3. Chpater 3: The Seven!

**yaaaaaay!! Chapter 3! I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm writing it! I don't own PJO**

PERCY POV

I looked to Annabeth, who put her hair down suddenly and blushed. I raised a confused eyebrow, and then remembered what happened at the pool, and laughed. I leaned in close and tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Meet me at the pool again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said instantaneously. I smiled big and she blushed. "I mean, I'd love to." She muttered. I wrapped an arm around her and placed my other hand in my pocket, as we walked down to Orchestra together.

"This is my stop, Seaweed Brain. See you later though?" She asked, leaning against the doorway. I laughed. She clearly didn't know.

"I think I'll stay. Mom signed me up for the clarinet. But I'm probably going to be quitting soon. My fingers hurt." I whined, frowning. She laughed, throwing her head back ever so slightly. Then she held out her hand.

"Well then, shall we go?" She asked, pursing her lips. I nodded, clasping her open hand.

"We shall."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **(Skipping to the end of the day.)**

ANNABETH POV

All of our classes were finally over, and I sat at a bench in front of the gates, waiting for Percy. Then, all of a sudden, I saw a familiar Cherokee girl, with feathers clipped in her choppy hair. She was wearing a tight white tank top, with thick straps and a high neckline, and a pair of baggy green cargo pants. Piper. And just as I was about to scream her name, I saw them behind her. The seven. (A:N I know Leo is supposed to be dead and SPOILERS!!!!!!!! so is Jason but I couldn't let them go so they're alive here) Leo was wearing his signature suspenders and baggy white shirt, with a pair of grease stained jeans and a tool belt. Jason has an arm around Piper. He had his glasses off, and his blonde hair was noticeably shorter. Hazel had her hands clasped in front of her as she stared at nothing specific, rather just the sky. She was a little taller than last time, but still short. And Frank was behind her. He was bulkier, had less of a baby face. In fact, he had a sturdy body shape, and not just plump like before (no offense Frank.)

I set my book down, leaving it unattended, but I couldn't care less. Today was absolutely perfect. I met my boyfriend that I hadn't seen in months, and then all my best friends. I ran towards them, sprinting faster than I've ever sprinted before. I noticed stares, which outgrew more stares, and more stares, until the school school was watching me. They finally noticed me, and Piper screamed with joy. Hazels face lit up, Frank smiled, Jason waved enthusiastically, and Leo just smirked. I threw my arms around all of them. After a good 30 seconds, I pulled away. Then punched Leo. Hard.

"Whyyyyyy?" He whined. Everybody grinned.

"Guys!! What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling. Pipers tear-rimmed eyes turned from joyful to remorseful. I raised an eyebrow. She grabbed my arm and we began walking down to the gates. I pulled away gently.

"Hold on, Percy's coming in a minute." I said. Jason's face lit up.

"I totally forgot about him! He's still the same old dim wit, right?" Jason said playfully. I gave him a shove, in an equally playful manner. Then, I saw Percy walk out with one of his friends. But as soon as he saw us, he had ditched the dude, leaving him with a confused look.

"Holy Hera!" He screamed. A few students looked weirded out by his choice of wording. He ran over and gave Jason a bear hug, fist punching Frank, high fiving Piper and Hazel, and then punching Leo. I laughed as he groaned, letting out an even longer and louder "WHYYYYYYYYY?"

Piper then grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us out of school campus. She continued walking for a good five minutes until we were in a dark alley.

"Ummm?" I started. Piper whipped her head around glared at me, sending me a be-quiet-this-is-important-so-don't-ruin-it look. She pulled out a drachma and turned to Percy.

"Water." She said, a little roughly if you ask me. Percy looked confused, but nonetheless, a stream of water came rushing out from a sewage drain. It was green, and NOT a pretty shade. Then she turned to Jason. "Sun." She said simply, with a small smile. Percy huffed. Jason directed a ray of sunshine to hit the water, creating a very dim, yet visible rainbow. Then she tosses the Drachma in. Then, she did something a little differently.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, accept this offering..." Then She cleated her throat and prepared herself for some hardcore charm speaking. "Please take us to Camp Half Blood. The Big House." She specified. I looked at her suspiciously.

"That works?" I asked. She nodded. Then, before I could ask how, we were engulfed by a giant rainbow ringlet.

And spit out in the Big House. I was clutching one of Percy's arms, with my knees locked together and my legs slightly spread out in opposite directions. Both Percy and I's eyes were wide in shock. Leo and Hazel slipped away happily, Frank following them casually, and Jason walking with them. Piper followed, then stopped halfway, glancing back to Percy and I.

"What?" She asked. I slowly let go of Percy's arms, and stood up straight.

"How...How?" Percy asked. Piper shrugged.

"Dunno. But that's how we got to your school. Anyways, come on. Chiron has something very important to tell you." She said, her voice faltering at the end. I glanced up at Percy, who shrugged, still in shock. But, nevertheless, there were many weird things living as a demigod, so I shrugged it off as well and followed the rest to Chiron's office. Just as I entered the room, the rest were already sitting down on chairs scattered around the cozy room. I took a place next to the burning fire place, even though it was a comfortable 75 degrees outside. Percy took a seat next to me.

"Annabeth, Percy." Chiron said. He was in his wheel chair form, rolling around. He came to us. "I'm sure you aware of what's happening?" He asked, rubbing his rough chin.

"What happens if we say no?" Percy asked sheepishly. Chiron's eyes widened.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Leo screamed. I looked at him with a raised brow.

"No, now tell us!" I yelled at Leo. Chiron smiled.

"Of course. Well, there have been many monsters lurking around recently. I think you guys-" he said, motioning to everybody except Percy and I-"have eliminated what, 20 monsters in the past week?" He asked. Jason nodded.

"Yes sir. Including a hell hound on our way to Goode." He said. Chiron shook his head.

"Ah. 21." Then he turned to Percy. "You really haven't seen a single monster?" He asked. Percy nodded slowly. "Well, we suspect that somebody very dangerous has arrived." He said. I leaned in, more interested where the conversation was going.

"Who, may I ask, do you think it was?" I asked. Chiron huffed.

"That's the thing, daughter of Athena. We don't know. But they must be powerful, as they have been sending monsters without end. And we need people to protect the mortals from harm. Therefore I have sent you on a quest." Chiron explained.

"What about school?" Percy asked. Chiron thought for a moment before answering.

"I have sent an excuse slip to all your teachers, allowing you to leave whenever to fight monsters and what not. Don't take it for granted." He said warningly. I nodded once firmly.

"Yes sir." I said. Chiron nodded. Then he turned to Percy.

"I have one last thing for you, Perceus." Chiron said. Percy sat up straight.

"What?" He asked. Chiron shuffled in his seat.

"It's not safe for your family, especially with your mother being 7 months pregnant. Therefore we have relocated you, just on the outskirts of Manhattan. You shall still be attending Goode." Percy frowned. "It's only temporary." He said. Percy's frown turned upside down in a second. I knew he didn't want to have to leave his home; especially permanently. Chiron rolled behind his desk and placed his folded hands on the wooden slab surface.

"Any questions?" He asked. Hazel raised her hand tentatively. He nodded in her direction.

"So, in the mean time, where are us romans supposed to stay?" She asked, motioning to Frank and Jason. Chiron chuckled.

"I don't believe that anybody will mind if you stay here, dear." He said gently. Hazel smiled. "Alright, now off you go. Your all welcome to stay the night if you wish." He said. I laced my fingers with Percy.

"We're staying." I said firmly. It wasn't a question, it was an order. Percy nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: Strawberries

**Wow! Less than a day and I already got 2 reviews and 5 favorites!! It may not seem like a big deal to you guys but it is to me!!!! I really appreciate you guys reading my story, it means a lot! Without further ado, here is chapter 4, again, I apologize for it being on the short side.**

PERCY POV

After we had left the Big House, Annabeth and I took a stroll through the strawberry field, hoping nobody would see us. Don't get me wrong, I loved everybody here, but they would all freak out and bombard us about Annabeth being here, causing her and I to have absolutely zero privacy. Therefore, we hid in the bushes of the strawberry fields.

I took a seat in a hollowed bush, perfectly cleared out by something NOT by Mother Nature. Probably a nymph or dryad. I patted the seat next to me, and Annabeth gladly sat down. She leaned on my chest, and I wrapped and arm around her, letting loose, finally. It was silent, a nice silence, that left us with our thoughts.

"Sorry about your 'relocation.'" She muttered, breaking the silence. I shrugged, running my other hand through her blonde locks.

"It's only temporary." I said. Annabeth sat up, her face filled with sorrow.

"Do you really believe that?" She whispered. I looked down at the ground.

"I'd like to believe that." I whispered back. She raised a hand and cupped my cheek, pulling my closer until our noses were touching.

"Hey, you'll be fine." She whispered. I leaned in, just letting our lips rub up on each other, before pulling away, teasing her just a little. She had made it clear on _multiple_ occasions that she did not like teasing. But that juts made me do it more and more. She wrapped both arms around my neck, and then slowly let her hand travel down my back. She lifted my shirt up, ever so gently, and rubbed her fingers over my Achilles spot. Her touch was light as a feather, but it sent chills down my spine. I arched my back and inhaled sharply through my teeth. She looked at me with glossy eyes. Then she pulled my entire shirt off, revealing my toned body. She had seen me naked (half naked to be exact) plenty of times, and vise versa. We were a part of each other, like one, we had seen and been through everything together. She continued to wrap her arm around me, and then about after about a minute of silence and staring into each other's eyes, she settled for just snuggling against my chest. I lifted my hand and slid under her shirt, rubbing her bare back. She was just an amazing human being...

Just as I was leaning in for another kiss, I heard rustling behind us. I quickly yanked my shirt back on and held my hand over my pocket, where Riptide was. But instead of a monster, I saw Clarrise, the Stolls, Will, Nico, Piper, and Jason hovering over me. There were also a few Aphrodite kids that I didn't recognize, but they were unmistakably beautiful with eyes that could kill you with a single glare.

"What in Hades are you-" I started. Annabeth quickly entangled her self from my arms, blushing.

"I will rip your head off." She said calmly to the nice crowd that decided to ever so kindly join our moment. A little too calmly if you ask me...

Travis howled with laughter, holding up his phone that had a picture of Annabeth and I in the bushes, kissing, while over looking the strawberry field. Damn Travis, spying on us yet talking stunning pictures at the same time! I would have to get him to send me that later... Conner laughed and stole the phone, and they went running down the hill. Clarrise, Piper, Jason, Nico, and Will stayed, while the other unrecognizable kids went off, squealing and giggling.

"You guys went missing, and we thought you were in trouble." Nico started with a frown.

"We should've known better that you just snuck off to make out!" Will chimed in, grinning. I crossed my arms. "And don't think we didn't see you shirtless." He said before taking Nicos hand and dragging him away before I could get a good punch. Piper smiled.

"I think it's cute." She said, holding a hand over her chest, right where her heart is. Clarisse snorted.

"Of course YOU would." She said, rolling her eyes. Annabeth huffed.

"Same old Clarisse." She muttered under her breath. Clarisse held a fist up, as if ready to punch Annabeth.

"Watch it, Einstein." She mumbled. Then, they broke into a laughter.

"I missed you. All of you guys." Annabeth finally admitted, picking a strawberry and examining it, letting it roll around in her cupped hands. Piper clasped Jason's Hand and sighed.

"Me too. It's a shame it's always ruined with some quest, or danger or something." She said, looking down at the ground.

"What, you expected our lives to be normal?" Jason joked, but it went to the core. We were all quiet. Thank god for Clarisse though.

"Your such a wuss. All of you." She said before stomping away. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, we are. C'mon, lets go." I said, helping Annabeth up. Together, Jason, Piper, Annabeth and I walked to my empty cabin and relaxed. I propped down on my bed, Annabeth immediately went to the single bookshelf and began scanning my little library (of mostly water related themes.) Jason took a seat on my bean bag chair, and Piper sat cross legged on the floor.

"Even my step brother have more interesting books than you. Cross that, they have more BOOKS than you. And they're ten." Annabeth said. Then she pulled out a book and shook her head. "One Fish Two Fish, Red Fish Blue Fish?" She asked. She truly looked disappointed in me.

"I'll have you know that Tyson put it there." I said, defending myself.

"That's sad." Jason said, shaking his head with Annabeth.

"You're sad!" I shot back, desperately trying to keep my dignity while failing miserably..."You know what? Never mind that. Annabeth, quit judging me." I said, pouting. I stuck my lower lip out and pulled my feet up to my chest, cross armed. Piper and Annabeth laughed together.

"Gods, your such a SEAWEED BRAIN." She said, walking over to my bed and sitting right on the edge of it. I yanked her arm and pouting some more, trying to drag her next to me. She smiled and wriggled into my arms.

"What now?" Jason asked, spinning slowly in the spinning desk chair. Piper shrugged.

"Eat?" She suggested. I perked up with a huge grin on my face.

"Yes!" I said. Jason laughed. "I mean no. No, no, no!! I mean yes, but sure." I said, blushing. I was really messing up today. Annabeth just had to point that out.

"Geez, how hard did you hit your head?" She asked, looking up from my chest to my face. I smiled sheepishly. She poked my cheek playfully, where a dimple would be (If I HAD dimples.) "You, sir, are too much for a single girl to handle." She said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Your not a single girl. I'm your boyfriend!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"How do you live with him?" Piper asked, half playfully half seriously.

"Honestly? I ask that myself sometimes." She said. I clutched my heart and sighed in dismay. Then cracked a grin.

"That hurts." I whispered. She just chuckled breathlessly and gave me a quick kiss on my chin, the only accessible place for her to reach in the position she was in.

"Well, lets go eat." Jason said. And then we walked to the camp fire where, somehow by some force, there was always a singing group of children, a burning fire, and an extra large pack of marshmallows


	5. explanationsorry

Everybody, I apologize so much for not updating. I was counting on weekly uploads or so, but it's been a while. I'm not dead lmao, but I just wanted to give you a quick disclaimer before you think this story is abandoned. I actually have chapter 5 partially done, so I'd expect it to be posted in a few days?? Don't count on it though. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

xxx

Harley


	6. Chapter 5

**Not really important so you can skip it lol, I just wanted to apologize for taking so long for this chapter, and still, it's pretty short. Please readreview, it would be DEEPLY appreciated. :)**

ANNABETH POV

After a lengthy game of Capture The Flag, dueling in the training room, and taking a romantic walk on the beach with Percy (which ended up with me getting soaked and Percy laughing.) I was completely drained. And then I realized that I still hadn't done my homework. I groaned to myself and began trudging to my cabin, with Piper on my heels.

"Where are you going? Chiron wants us all at the Big House for a small welcoming party!" She said, grabbing my shoulder. I yawned.

"Aw, I wish I could come, but I'm whipped, and still have loads of homework. That Seaweed Brain shouldn't be there either and he knows it." I said, guessing that Percy was already there, indulging in all the foods. It was a miracle that boy wasn't 1,000 pounds. Piper laughed.

"You know him well." She said, yawning as well. "Need help?" She asked.

"I'm a daughter of Athena. I think I can handle." I said, giving her a reassuring smile. She tugged at one of her braids.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you..." She paused and began counting on her fingers. "...In exactly 3 weeks!" She said. I nodded.

"Right," I mumbled, pulling her into a hug. "See you in 3 weeks!" I called, walking back to my cabin.

"Exactly!" She corrected me. I chuckled to myself and swung the door open to my cabin. Inside my cabin, if there wasn't a bed, then there was a bookshelf. I took a seat on my bed, it was a simple grey daybed with pillows tossed over the mattress, as well as an owl printed throw over the headboard. I took a seat and pulled out my backpack that was tossed near my bed, opened Daedalus's laptop, and began working. I already had architecture, math, and advanced Greek homework. Architecture was easy; write a 500 word report about your personal favorite architectural building and explain its past events. Math; A front and back worksheet about review from last year. The teachings were different from those in San Francisco, therefore there were lessons that I hadn't learned yet, but knew nonetheless. Advanced Greek; Piece of cake. In fact, I could probably leave it for tomorrow morning and rush through it faster than you could say 'Advanced Greek.'

(Oops! Accidentally wrote this in third person POV... Forgive me please. I'm too lazy to change it back.)

She threw her hair up in an uneven bun that was for sure NOT CUTE as they show in movies. Then she got comfy in a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a simple long sleeve V-Neck shirt. She had finished the homework rather quickly, way quicker than she thought, so she snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes, preparing herself for another sleepless night. She was not looking forward to school tomorrow.

Not only did she dream that night, but she had the worst nightmare ever.

 _Sierra stood over the ledge that fell into Tartarus, the same one Percy and she had fell into together. Something clawed it's way up Annabeth's throat, a sob. It brought back too many memories. Sierra smirked and gently pulled a knife out of the waistband of her miniskirt. She drew it and smiled mischievously, teeth lined in blood. Then, like a horror movie, she shifted and twitched, until her skin teared open. She shrieked all the while, with gruesome ripping noises mixed with her terrified screams. Annabeth felt sick to her stomach as she watched her organs fall out, and her still pumping heart beating on the ground. And out of her old body came a new one. Arachne uncurled herself from Sierra's corpse and her legs untangled themselves. She had a killer glint in her eye. Everything was calm until Arachne came sprinting towards her, crawling on all 8 of her abnormally skinny legs. Just as she leaped on a paralyzed Annabeth, Percy jumped in the scene and stabbed the spider-lady, sending her into a frenzy of golden dust. Annabeth sighed of relief._

 _"Thank Gods, Percy, I thought-" She started, but she felt something tug at her ankle. The scene shifted until she was at the exact place and time at where she fell into Hell. She fell face first on the rocky ground._

 _"Her ankle! Cut it! Cut it!" Hazel shrieked._

 _Yes, Annabeth thought. Cut her ankle. She'd be fine with losing a foot if it meant not falling into Tartarus. But this time, Percy wasn't fast enough. Annabeth was being dragged into the darkness, and Percy watched in horror. Until he realized what was happening, he leapt to the rescue, but it was too late._

 _Annabeth was tumbling into darkness, all alone._

Then she woke up sweating, screaming, thrashing and grabbing at her sheets. She was breathing heavily and had probably made a racket. Miraculously, her brothers and sisters hadn't woken up. That, or they didn't care enough to respond to her clear distress. She felt the sting in her eyes, warning her that she would break down soon, but she pressed her palms into her eyes until she was seeing colorful dots in her vision. Finally, after composing herself, she grabbed her pillow that must've been discarded by her in the middle of the night and squeezed it tight, sniffling into the fabric, pretending it was Percy.


	7. Sorry

Guys, it may seem impossible, but after reading many fanfics in the time lapse of about a week (and practicing writing ofc) I've realized that this story is trash. Poorly written. I feel ashamed because I _know_ I could do so much better. The characters don't even act like themselves, and I honestly don't like the cliches at all. So, this story is going to be abandoned. But I will TOTALLY write more percabeth stories, and I can 100% guarantee it because I already have a lot of them finished and ready to be published. And I will range my stories too. Whether it be just adventures with the seven or just, _obviously,_ Percabeth!! And who knows, maybe I'll publish some other fanfics too, not just PJO and HoO. Thank you for reading this though. Tell me in the comments if I should keep this story or delete it. I'm leaning towards delete...But I'll let you guys vote on that.

-Harley


	8. Happy Holidays!

Just wanted to let you guys know that I have 2 oneshots in progress, I swear I'm working hard to get them done and I'm aiming for 5k or more. It's 2 days late but I just wanted to let you guys know that I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Also I am NOT deleting this story!

Crowd: *applauds* WOOOOOOOOH

But I am going to put a disclaimer to let you know it was my first story. I wanted to thank everybody in the comments for the support, even though this story was absolutely horrid lol. And a quick sneak peek because I love you guys so much...one of my stories will be featuring, drumroll please!!

ESTELLE BLOFIS!

The newest edition to the Jackson/Blofis family and I am so exited!! Alright, that's all I can say! See you guys later!

Love,

Harley 3


End file.
